


There are three Imposters Among Us

by AshleyTehGhost



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm soft for small blobs, Multi, Murder Mystery, Some Humor, characters have human names but they're not mentioned that often, mostly angst, multiple POVs, one of these is based on my sona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTehGhost/pseuds/AshleyTehGhost
Summary: Twelve lucky people have been chosen to fly out into the stars, to find mankind's new home. But when three of their crewmates have been slaughtered, and replaced by alien Impostors, will they make it out alive?
Relationships: Blue/Black, implied one-sided Pink/White, past Purple/Cyan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. First Blood

Space.

A new frontier, a new chapter of the story of man.

And now, a lucky group of twelve aims to conquer this new horizon. With space suits and codenames based on twelve different colors, comes an easy system to keep track of who's who.

However, this mission isn't without its dangers. Three unsuspecting crewmates have been slaughtered, their bodies thrown into the abyss of space, and replaced with Impostors, an alien race of shapeshifters with the goal of ending the lives of every crewmate on board.

The crew knows this. The ship has detected three non-human lives on board, three Imposters. What they don't know is who they are.

Codename Green is among these crewmates. With the goal of completing xer tasks and fixing the ship, xe takes the first step toward the electrical room to fix the wires.

But what xe doesn't know is that lurking in the vents lies an Impostor. And so, while xe has xer back turned, xe's grabbed from behind and, despite xer struggles, is killed.

After a few hours, xer body is discovered, and thus begins our tale of eight humans, fighting against the three Imposters Among Us.

_________________________

The cafeteria table was alive with the chattering and yelling of eleven different people. Some were panicking, some grieving, and some planning, but all of them were determined to find the killer.

Well, except for the true killer and their two companions, Derek supposed. Derek was Codename: Black, and the ship's captain. No crewmates knew each other's true names, not unless they knew each other prior, which most didn't. So, when people mourned their fallen ally, the only name to speak of was Green.

Green was quite introverted, and nobody on ship had ever known xer before the expedition. Black himself only knew one name, Thomas, aka Codename: Blue. He just referred to everyone, including himself, as their colors. It was easier that way.

"Where was the body!?" demanded Cyan, in tears. Or at least, she sounded in tears. Nobody could see each other's faces through the thick, tinted glass. Which was probably a good thing, in case you didn't want to look your lifelong friend in the eye while they murdered you.

"Electrical," answered Lime, who had found and reported the body. It made sense that he was too shocked for sentences longer than one word, Lime was always the anxious type.

"I saw Yellow leaving that room," offered White, the youngest of the group.

"I was just chasing after one of the little ones," they protested, holding up one of those miniature clones that people thought were cute for some reason. In Black's opinion, the things were downright creepy, but who was he to judge?

Orange jumped to defend her friend. "Yeah, and there was no body in there then. I checked."

"So, what? We just go on with our day?" Blue asked, incredulous.

Black considered that question. "That's probably the best thing to do, yes." Blue didn't protest. He usually never did when it came to Black. "Meeting dismissed," Black announced, and everyone left the table, off to fix things and chat amongst themselves.

As Black went back to the front of the ship to check if the steering system was accurate, Purple grouped with Cyan, and the two headed to Electrical. The body had already been disposed of, of course, but in its place was a small memorial to Green. Cyan leaned against Purple, in tears, and Purple rubbed her shoulder.

"Xe's gone."

Purple said nothing, letting Cyan get her feelings out. "I've known xer my whole life. We went to college together. When we heard that they were sending people up to space, and we got two of the spots, we were so excited. I didn't know it would end up like this." She sobbed, grabbing on to Purple as if he would disappear if she ever let go.

Purple had also known Green for a while, although not as long as Cyan. He met xer through Cyan, when they used to date. They broke up since then, after Purple coming to terms with the fact that he just wasn't attracted to women, but they were still friends.

And they would continue to be friends, for as long as the universe would allow them to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: one of the people you meet this chapter is an Impostor, however, they're not the one who killed Green! Can you guess who?
> 
> Also don't ask me who it is, I won't answer


	2. A Grave Mistake

The ship was dark.

Of course it was, the lights were hacked by one of those aliens. But Lime was scared of the dark. Which was usually childish, but not now, not when anyone could sneak up at any time and you couldn't possibly know.

One thing was for sure, there was no way Lime was going into the lights room. He was positive it was a trap. Maybe he was just being cowardly, but he'd much rather someone else go get killed. That was probably selfish, but he really didn't want to die.

So he continued just standing in Navigation - the room that happened to have the most light left, albeit dim, when something caught his eye. A figure, crawling through the vents. It didn't seem to notice him, thankfully, but he sure saw it, as well as the bright hue on its suit.

He made a break for it, ran as fast as his legs would take him, slamming into walls and tripping over himself, in a desperate attempt to get to the button and call an Emergency Meeting- but once he got there, someone was already there.

Sirens filled the ship, and the crew ran to the cafeteria, all to see White point an accusing finger at Lime. "I didn't see Lime at the lights. My bet is that he's the one who hacked them. I mean, why would someone want to fix something that they broke in the first place?"

The crew murmered in - to Lime's despair - general agreement. "That is true," noted Blue. "Lime, why weren't you there?"

"I was just scared!" Lime protested. "It was dark, and I thought it was a trap, and-"

"Maybe it was a trap, and you knew that, and you just didn't want to get caught with a body left by one of your alien friends!" Red growled.

"Guys, I promise, I'm one of you!"

"He is getting awfully defensive," noted Pink.

"Because I don't wanna die in space!"

"Suspicious."

Black sighed. "I will admit, it was a bit suspicious that you were the only one not off to fix the lights. Even if you were scared, surely there are safety in numbers?"

He couldn't argue with that, but he could redirect the attention to someone more deserving. "Anyway, before White pushed that button, I was headed to tell you that-"

"Don't try to distract us!" snapped Pink. "Alright, it's about time to vote. Although, do we really need to?"

The vote, like Pink predicted, was almost unanimous, the only outliers being Lime himself, and Orange, who didn't believe it was him, but couldn't say anything to convince the others. Despite Lime's protests and struggles, he was shoved out of the ship, to regret not getting to tell them the truth, floating in space until his oxygen tank inevitably ran out.

_Lime was not An Impostor._   


_3 Impostors remain._

Lime was innocent.

Lime was telling the truth.

Lime saw something that no one else did, and now they would never know what it was.

Black was devastated. He'd thrown out an innocent man, one of his own. Could he really not tell the difference between an alien freak and his own crewmate?

Apparently not. Apparently, he was just as much a follower, a slave to the hivemind, as anyone else.

Lime had friends here. Black remembered that Orange hadn't voted for him, but for White, the first to suggest that he was an Impostor. Of course, Black didn't believe that what White did was anything more than an honest mistake, especially considering their reaction now.

White was still, most likely in shock, and Black understood why. The guilt weighing on them must be terrible. "I-I'm sorry," they said, quietly.

Black sighed. "Don't blame yourself, kid. This was a tragedy, but you were just trying to help. We're all suspicious and distrusting right now, you can't be blamed for it."

White slowly nodded. "T-thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid. If you're a little too in shock to keep doing your tasks, that's fine. You can take a moment."

White nodded again, and sat down, as Black went to deliver a pep-talk to his crew.


End file.
